


Talk me dirty.

by vclkway



Series: Aprender a quererte. [1]
Category: SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway
Genre: +18, M/M, NSFW, Oooo, volkway sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway
Summary: Jack Conway es dueño de una tienda de música que se encuentra en el primer piso de un edificio.Viktor Volkov es nuevo en el país y debe aguantar a su vecino; el cual se la pasa todo el día con música en volumen alto y de vez en cuando, toca algún instrumento hasta las tantas de la madrugada.
Relationships: Viktor Volkov - Jack Conway, Viktor Volkov / Jack Conway, conkov, volkway - Relationship
Series: Aprender a quererte. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046293
Kudos: 3





	Talk me dirty.

El sonido de la guitarra era lo que más resonaba ahora mismo en sus tímpanos. Tenía la televisión prendida y los audífonos puestos, pero aún así el hijo de puta de su vecino lograba hacer que escuchase su puto show.

Giró en la cama y vio la hora; 2:04 am.

No entendía cómo era el único al que le molestaba ese ruido. Aunque, debía admitir que _no era malo._ Solo molesto.

Ya llevaba un par de meses viviendo allí, y si bien ha tenido… _Roces_ con él, seguía sin aguantarlo.

Después de todo, en cuanto a besuqueos o sexo se trataba, no era necesario estar enamorado. O, bueno, eso cree. Porque definitivamente no estaba enamorado de ese gilipollas; y lo confirmaba sobre todo cuando se ponía a escuchar música a estas horas.

Puso una almohada sobre su cara y soltó un grito, calmándose en cuanto la guitarra dejó de sonar.

Pero volvió a gritar en cuanto escuchó la jodida radio.

Tenía que estudiar al otro día, y así claramente no podría.

Tomó la primera polera que encontró y se la puso, ignorando el hecho de estar con calzoncillos y se dispuso a tocar la puerta de su vecino del frente.

Tocó un par de veces, y como no tuvo respuesta, gritó un insulto en ruso; lo cual hizo que la música se detuviese.

–Ублюдок. –murmuró escuchando los pasos acercarse a la puerta.

Ah, sí, eso era otra cosa. Apenas sabía español, así que el hecho de que le hagan quedar como imbécil podía ocurrir fácil.

–¿Qué hace alguien tan guapo como tú a estas horas de la noche por mis lares? –preguntó Jack apenas abrió la puerta, apoyándose en el marco y viéndole de arriba abajo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Viktor respiró profundo, intentando controlar las ganas de golpearle que tenía.

–La puta música. –dijo por fin, con su acento ruso marcado.

–Joder, ¿te he dicho lo lindo que es tu acento? –sonrió, egocéntrico. –Y sí, ya lo sé, mis canciones son las putas mejores, a que sí.

Volkov solo se había quedado parado ahí, delante de él, con cara de culo.

–Venga, coño, disfruta un poco que es viernes y ya te veo mañana jodiéndome con que le baje porque estás estudiando. Un día no mata a nadie. –murmuró, tomándole una mano y acercándose a él poco a poco.

–Ублюдок. –repitió, relamiendo sus labios.

_Es que, joder, es tan lindo._

Y ahí fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de la escena frente a él.

Jack solo con calzoncillos, acercándose a él lento hasta juntar sus frentes y sonreírle de una forma en la que no entendía si quería besarlo hasta dejarle sin aire o si quería golpearlo.

Quizás las dos, pero debía encontrar _la_ forma de desahogarse.

Así que se dijo a sí mismo que los lamentos para después, y que al final, la vida era una. Si no se arriesgaba terminaría perdiendo más que ganando.

Entonces puso una mano en su nuca y le besó. Jack puso una mano en la cintura contraria y le atrajo para entrar a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta y besándolo contra ella.

–No es tan malo después de todo, ¿ves? –murmuró contra los labios del más alto, soltando una risita en cuanto el otro soltó un quejido e hizo que pasara las piernas por su cintura, afirmándole por el culo para poder llevarlo a su habitación.

No era la primera vez que hacían esto, y tampoco era la primera vez en la que Viktor se decía a sí mismo que sería la última. Pero nunca lo era.

Ya se sabía el recorrido de memoria, al igual que recordaba cada parte del cuerpo del estadounidense.

Le tiró sobre el colchón casi sin ningún cuidado y fue donde tenía la radio de mierda, bajándole el volumen pero encendiéndola igual. Jack juró que pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Volkov, pero eso era algo que él nunca admitiría. No entendía por qué, simplemente... Era así.

Se sacó la polera y la tiró a un lado en lo que caminaba hacia la cama, hacia Jack, el cual le esperaba ansioso, apoyado sobre sus codos.

– _Papi._ –susurró en cuanto lo tuvo sobre él, haciendo que le mirase, elevase una ceja y bajase a besar su cuello. O, bueno, a morder, mejor dicho.

Viktor nunca fue alguien de muchas palabras en lo que se trataba tema Jack, y tampoco le interesaba tener muchas conversaciones en general, pero sí le gustaba, no, _le encantaba_ saber las cosas que el otro le decía cuando cogían.

Y también le gustaba sentir que por una vez, tenía control sobre él.

–Venga, tío, está bien que tengamos toda la noche y todas esas mierdas, pero mi polla va a explotar si no la atiendes rápido. –se quejó, enredando dedos en el cabello del peligris. Viktor le miró y se separó, riendo al escuchar otra queja, viéndole desde su posición.

_Acabamos de empezar y ya está desesperado._

Sin mucho cuidado tomó sus manos y le tiró hacia arriba en la cama, dejándole así para rebuscar entre sus cosas sin pudor alguno hasta encontrar una corbata, la cual ocupó para amarrar sus manos a la cabecilla de la cama.

–Joder… –jadeó el mayor. Le encantaba sentirse restringido, le encantaba que jugasen con su cuerpo... Bueno, no cualquiera, que _Viktor_ jugase con él, que le diese órdenes solo con la mirada y que lo follase fuerte. No sabía cuándo había pasado, solo… Le volvía loco.

No despegó la mirada en Volkov y le vio volver a ponerse entre sus piernas, tirando del calzoncillo para quitárselo rápido y dejarlo expuesto ante él y lo que quisiera hacerle. Y, joder, le fascinaba.

Sabía que por más odio que le tuviese, le respetaría siempre y hasta de una forma u otra habían llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a cómo saber si el otro no la estaba pasando bien y parar. Pero siempre la pasaban bien.

Quizás por eso siempre vuelven al otro.

–Viktor… Joder, que no he tenido sexo en un mes. Un mes, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? Además de que me lavaba seguido por si aparecías. –se quejó nuevamente, y Volkov volvió a reír.

Cabe destacar que no era una risa "normal," no, era una más irónica. Una queriendo decirle "me importa una mierda." Pero aún así... Sabía que por dentro sí le pareció gracioso lo que había dicho.

–Por favor... –pidió luego de un rato viéndole solo apreciar su cuerpo, dejando escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había retenido en cuanto sintió las manos del ruso recorrer sus muslos, cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

La mayoría de veces solía ser algo rápido, rudo sin más y un par de veces lento, pero lo que más le gustaba a Jack, era la forma en la que cuidaba de él.

Cuando le azotaba, digamos, luego pasaba la mano por la zona con cuidado, casi con cariño podría pensar y cuando ya estaba muy rojo, besaba ahí hasta que el ardor bajaba.

Cuando le hacía esperar mucho para poder correrse, se quedaba con él, abrazándolo hasta el otro día. (No era algo que necesitase, claro que no, nunca)

Cuando le amarraba, luego besaba con ternura las marcas que quedaban.

El hecho de que igualmente se preocupase era, lo más probable, lo que le hacía no querer estar con nadie más que él.

Porque le hacía sentir de puta madre, como nadie más lo lograba.

–Mírame. –escuchó su voz con tono demandante y le hizo caso enseguida.

Viktor estaba aún con la ropa interior puesta, pero se notaba la erección que deseaba estuviese dentro suyo ahora mismo, o bien, en su boca, y mordió su labio inferior mientras le venía besar un recorrido por sus muslos, abriendo de a poco sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrada.

Respiró profundo e intentó seguir viendo, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y jadear en cuanto sintió su lengua alrededor.

Quería jalar de su cabello. Quería tomarle y atarlo para que pudiese sentarse sobre su polla y montarlo por horas. Pero no. Debía soportar lo que parecía un sufrimiento eterno de Viktor metiendo y sacando la punta de su lengua, y nada más.

Pasaron unos segundos más así hasta que sintió cómo pasaba un dedo por la zona ya bastante húmeda, metiéndolo de a poco, haciéndolo jadear a cada centímetro en el que entraba.

Lo necesitaba ya. Sentía que moriría si no lo tenía, y en parte le estresaba bastante, ya que él es el que suele tener control de las cosas.

Pero ahora no. Ahora Viktor está a cargo de todo. De él, de su cuerpo, hasta de sus reacciones. De sus orgasmos, de paso.

Quería hablarle y decirle que esperaba poder hacer esto más seguido, o al menos salir o alguna mierda así, pero sentía que si abría la boca para algo que no sea jadear/gemir o comerle la polla, la iba a cagar. Siempre fue así, y siempre será así. No veía por qué con él sería diferente.

–Hey. –murmuró Viktor, subiendo su otra mano hasta su estómago para acariciar. –Tranquilo. –consoló.

Había notado cómo poco a poco sus músculos se iban tensando, y no quería hacerle daño. Digo, quería, estaba enojado, sí, pero ahora mismo era lo que menos buscaba.

Con ternura acarició la zona y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos, en donde hizo cariño a la vez que metía el dedo hasta donde más pudo. Sonrió de verdad al escucharle jadear de placer.

–Tan hijo de puta no eres, ¿no? –preguntó Conway, mirándole también con una sonrisa.

–No lo soy. –y bajó; poniéndose la punta del miembro contrario en la boca, haciendo que Jack soltase otro jadeo.

Comenzó un vaivén así, comiéndose su polla y metiendo y sacando el dedo al mismo ritmo, esperando desconcentrarle lo suficiente como para poder meter un segundo dedo sin que le doliese tanto, y funcionó. 

Le miró desde su posición y lo sacó de su boca, subiendo por su pecho con besos hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde se puso a repartir mordidas suaves a la vez que hacía un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos.

Sabía que Jack no aguantaría mucho más así antes de empezar a rogarle con la mirada. Lo conocía... Un poco, y hoy no andaba tan hijo de puta, como él le había dicho, como para hacerle esperar.

Realmente tenía que estudiar al otro día.

Como sea. Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo un poco más antes de subir a sus labios y besarle, sacándose los calzoncillos como pudo, tirándolo lejos y poniéndose contra él para así poder rozar sus miembros, haciendo que a ambos se les escaparan jadeos en el beso.

–Estoy cansado. –murmuró Viktor, sonriéndole de lado. A Jack le encantaba verle sonreír, ya que pasaba relativamente poco, y saber que él causaba que fuese más seguido hacía que su corazón latiese hasta más rápido.

–Entonces apúrate y te vas a dormir. –respondió con una sonrisa más grande, volviendo a buscar roce en su polla.

–Pídelo. –susurró contra su oído, causándole un escalofrío. Otra cosa que le encantaba de Viktor era la forma en la que podía pasar de tierno a caliente en dos segundos.

Le vio lamer la palma de su mano y bajarla hasta su pene, masturbándose un poco solo para dejarlo con algo de lubricante para que no le doliese al entrar y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, suplicante.

Eso le bastaba a Viktor. Adoraba ver su mirada excitada, perdida y pidiéndole algo. Adoraba saber que él estaba sobre su control ahora mismo.

Y quizás también adoraba tenerlo cerca.

Volvió a besarlo a la vez que se acomodaba y metía la punta, despacio, permitiéndole ahogar sus gemidos en el beso un poco más hasta que casi llegó a la mitad y se separó en busca de aire.

Jack aprovechó esa pequeña distancia y gimió sobre sus labios, encorvando la espalda e intentando que lo metiese todo.

–Desesperado. –se burló Volkov, acariciando la mandíbula del otro casi con admiración, entrando lento y tortuoso. Le encantaba torturarlo así.

–J-joder… Más... –pidió casi enseguida, estirando la cabeza y dejando su cuello a disposición del ruso. El cual, lógicamente aprovechó y volvió a atacarle con mordidas, esta vez dejando más marcas y que durarían más tiempo. Algo le hizo querer que el otro realmente tuviese que esperarlo.

Porque… Joder, él lo esperaba también.

Y lo metió todo, tocando lo que quería; su próstata. 

–VIKTOR, COÑO. –se quejó y el nombrado rió. Pero _rió_ de verdad, y Jack se relajó. Su risa lo relajó.

–Pesado. –lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y lo sacó, volviendo a meterlo de una estocada rápida, disfrutando de los gemidos del contrario. –¿Ahí?

–S-sí eres un… Un hijo de puta al final… –dijo entre jadeos, con una sonrisa mientras le veía afirmar.

–Orgulloso. –respondió, comenzando a moverse rápido, no dándole tanto tiempo como para ajustarse.

Y Jack debía admitir que amaba eso. Amaba esa sensación de dolor, de ardor que sentía, y que, bueno, amaba que fuese Viktor quien la provocara.

–D-dime algo. –murmuró, llamando su atención.

–¿Hm?

–Dime al… algo, coño. Lo que sea, solo… Joder… –cerró los ojos sintiéndole rozar su próstata de nuevo. –Podrías llamarme tu perra y me excitaría.

Viktor volvió a reír bajo. Podría no entenderlo bien, pero cada vez que decía algo de eso, tenía claro a lo que se refería.

–Otro día. –murmuró. No le daría ese placer ahora.

Jack sintió un par de embestidas fuertes y lentas, no pasando mucho antes de que la velocidad volviese, poco a poco comenzando a juntar ambas; dando por resultado sonidos obscenos de piel contra piel, y un dolor de culo para Jack, de paso.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que ambos se miraron y solo eso bastó para que Viktor estirase una mano y le desatara, permitiéndole abrazarle y pasar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Le afirmó del culo con una mano y puso la otra en su espalda, besándolo y tomándolo bien para llevarlo al escritorio que tenía en una esquina de su habitación, apoyándose él sobre la madera fría, dejando que el otro le montase de esa forma y jadeara en su cuello.

Volkov sacó la mano que tenía en su espalda y la puso entre ambos para poder masturbarlo, no sin antes dejar caer un hilo de saliva para lubricar un poco, jadeando ante los besos que Conway estaba dejando ahora en su cuello.

Le gustaba esto. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, con él. Pero no lo iba a admitir. No aún.

Ahora tenía que hacer que Jack tuviese una corrida asombrosa y era lo único que importaba.

Les dio la vuelta y volvió a dar embestidas fuertes ahora mejor alineado contra él, sin dejar de masturbarlo al ritmo de su vaivén y sin dejar de besar donde podía, hasta que sintió cómo la respiración de Jack se volvía más errática y sin dejar de entrar y salir volvió a llevarle a la cama, dejándole ahora con cuidado sobre el colchón para que pudiese terminar entre ambos y en su mano.

Volkov le siguió poco después. Había salido y se corrió sobre el pecho de Jack, mirándole con aires de superioridad, lo que al otro le encantó.

Le dio un último beso y se separó, yendo al baño para buscar una toalla y limpiar el desastre entre ambos, tirándola por ahí.

–¿Te vas? –preguntó apenas le vio tomar su ropa interior y Viktor negó. –¿Entonces?

–Frío. –respondió, poniéndose los calzoncillos y la polera, poniéndole también al otro la ropa interior.

–No tengo cinco años, puedo vestirme solo.

–Shh. –murmuró, acercándose para tomarle en brazos y ponerle bajo las sábanas, recostándose tras él.

Jack sonrió.

–¿Te vas a quedar?

–Это единственный способ не играть эту дерьмовую музыку на большой громкости. –murmuró, casi dormido ya.

_Realmente estaba cansado,_ pensó y se dio vuelta, quejándose por lo bajo y le abrazó, acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

–Entonces quizá deberías pasarte más seguido por aquí y quedarte como si fuese costumbre... –murmuró en el mismo tono cuando ya se había quedado dormido, siguiéndole poco después, sin soltarle.

_**—"Es la única forma en la que no pongas música a volúmenes de mierda."** _


End file.
